Primordial Cheese Shover
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet History Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombie Evolution: Destroy a Plant. |flavor text = He's wheely cheesy.}}Primordial Cheese Shover is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 4 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his Zombie Evolution ability instantly destroys a selected plant. His closest plant counterpart is . Origins He is based on Jurassic Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, in this game, he has a large bushy monobrow. His name is a combination of "primordial," referring to its appearance, "cheese," the object he is holding, and "shover," a reference to his attacking animation. His description is a pun on the sentence "He's really cheesy," referring to his cheese wheel. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gourmet History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Zombie Evolution:' Destroy a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description He's wheely cheesy. Update history Update 1.22.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * Strategies With Primordial Cheese Shover is a slightly below average zombie for his cost, at 4 /3 . Offensively, he is completely average and by himself can be used as a typical powered zombie for his cost. The main strength of this zombie, however, is his ability. When Evolved on any zombie, he can destroy any plant of your choice. This ability is extremely useful at taking out powerful plants while still putting a decently strong fighter onto the field before the plant hero can use that plant to wreck havoc on your defenses. This zombie is especially useful against plants with Untrickable, especially ones that boast massive stats like Apotatosaurus, as most instant-kill cards are tricks. Overall, treat him like a zombie version of Locust Swarm that can be used cheaply in the Zombies Play phase. If you are Immorticia, you can teleport him on a weaker zombie in the Zombie Tricks phase via Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, basically having a Locust Swarm played and leaving a 4 /3 zombie on the field. Against Statwise, he is a bit of a glass cannon. Without his ability, he is not very threatening. It is when he is Evolved when he becomes a bigger threat, as he can destroy a plant vital to your strategy. However, there are a few ways around this. You can Bounce all the zombie hero's weaker zombies to force them to sacrifice a stronger zombie to use his ability, or you can make all your plants equally dangerous, forcing them to decide which needs to be destroyed. As for the zombie himself, cards like and Berry Blast can deal with him easily, or Shamrocket if you do not have any small removal. Gallery HistoryCheeseShover.jpg|Primordial Cheese Shover's statistics PrimordianCheeseShoverCard.jpg|Primordial Cheese Shover's card PrimordianCheeseShoverUnlocked.jpg|Primordial Cheese Shover unlocked 1000-Year Cheesemonger cardface.png|Primordial Cheese Shover's card image 1000-Year Cheesemonger textures.png|Primordial Cheese Shover's textures CheeseShoveronBuriedTreasure.jpg|Primordial Cheese Shover Fused with Buried Treasure ShrunkenCheeseShover.jpg|Primordial Cheese Shover shrunken by PrimordialCheeseShover.png|HD Primordial Cheese Shover Old PrimordialCheeseShoverStat.jpg|Primordial Cheese Shover's statistics It's punishment time.png|Primordial Cheese Shover activating its ability (1) RIP Pismashio.png|Primordial Cheese Shover activating its ability (2) He's wheely cheesy.png|Primordial Cheese Shover attacking He's wheely gone.png|Primordial Cheese Shover destroyed (1) Wheely bad news.png|Primordial Cheese Shover destroyed (2) primalnebuladeath.png|Primordial Cheese Shover destroyed in Medulla Nebula Trivia *He shares 's animation. **He also shares the same torso and arm marking as Jurassic Fossilhead. Category:Gourmet cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Evolution cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:History cards Category:Instant-kill zombies